Just Say No Way
Just Say No Way is episode twenty-one of season three on Full House. It originally aired on March 30, 1990. Opening Teaser Michelle enters the living room from the kitchen, with a sandwich for Joey. What he doesn't know is that it contains bananas, pickles, , and bubble gum; the last of which can be noticed as Joey blows a bubble. Michelle tells him, "Don't play with your food", to which he replies with one of her recurring phrases, "Aw, nuts!" Plot Summary D.J. and Kimmy Gibbler organize the "Spring Backwards Dance" at school. For this dance, the girls must ask the boys to the dance, and that is the "backwards" part of the dance. D.J. is too nervous to ask Kevin Gwynn, as she doesn't have his phone number. Stephanie suggests she just hit the speed dial button with the heart drawn around it. She then hits said button, and hands the phone to D.J., who then goes into a phone operator's voice saying, "This is the phone company. Your phone works fine. Goodbye." and hangs up. This causes younger sister to go around clucking like a chicken, thinking older sister is such for not calling Kevin in the first place. The clucking causes Kimmy to laugh at her, and D.J. calls her best friend out for it. So Stephanie actually does call Kevin for her, which causes D.J. to chase Stephanie on D.J.'s bed, saying that she's going to kill Stephanie for doing so; but after Stephanie says that Kevin's going to go to the dance with her, she feels thankful by saying that she's going to hug Stephanie and actually does so, to which Stephanie remarks, "Teenagers. They make such a big deal about everything." After weeks of planning and organizing the dance, D.J. is disappointed to learn that the scheduled band, Dog Face, will not be able to make it to the dance (as Kimmy had told her they broke up), so she convinces Jesse to lend his musical talents for the evening. At the dance, Kevin seems uncomfortable, and Jesse meets the questionable back-up band that D.J. has arranged for him to perform with—which happens to be the marching band from the local high school. Later, D.J. finds Kevin and two other boys, Sam and Paul, drinking beer in the hallway. D.J. takes a beer can away from Paul in an effort to stop them. Unfortunately, that is when Jesse enters the hallway, and sees D.J. holding the beer can. As a result, he goes crazy, and wrongfully accuses her of drinking. Back home, Danny and Joey take Jesse’s side and refuse to believe D.J. when she tries to tell them she was not drinking and had been trying to stop Kevin, Sam and Paul from drinking, and even Joey reminds her that everyone make mistakes sometimes, even kids (and "young women" like her). This causes D.J. to storm off to her and Stephanie's room in tears. But Stephanie believes her, because she looked Stephanie right in the eyes while telling her what happened; she also reminds D.J. that she usually looks at the top of Stephanie’s head when she is not telling the truth, and above all, she is Stephanie's big sister, which inspires Stephanie to look up to her. Downstairs in the kitchen, the guys talk about not just what happened at the dance, but what happened in the ensuing argument when Jesse and D.J. came home. Danny is just as shocked as Jesse and Joey are, maybe even more so than both are combined, and can't believe that it could happen to such a good 13-year-old kid like his oldest daughter; however, Joey assures him that it could happen to any kid, regardless of their age and maturity level (as D.J. has stated many times as of this season, she's a "young woman"), and that there is a lot of pressure on them to try drinking, whether it be from their peers or pop culture. Jesse thinks that they should go lay down the law and that there should be absolutely no drinking period, but Danny stops his brother-in-law and says that they should not jump to conclusions, and that it is not as easy as just plain punishing her; rather, they should teach her right from wrong in cases such as this. But before they can do anything, and before the argument can escalate and cause all three of their tensions to rise, Stephanie comes downstairs and tells them that D.J.'s tears were not "I'm in trouble" tears, but rather, "I really didn't do it" tears. D.J. feels that she has no choice but to sneak back to the school in order to prove her innocence, so Kimmy's mom takes her there. While Joey stays behind to take care of Stephanie, Jesse and Danny follow D.J., and Kevin apologizes to her, and then tells Jesse and Danny the truth, which is exactly what D.J. had told them; in addition, Kimmy, who was still at the dance when the incident occurred and was helping clean up as her best friend arrived, tells D.J. that Kevin, Sam, and Paul all got suspended for their getting caught drinking. This is a huge relief to D.J., who says that all three of them deserve it, because while they got in trouble for drinking, they got her in trouble because she was holding the beer can while trying to stop them in the first place. Jesse and Danny feel foolish for doubting D.J. the way they did when they jumped to conclusions, and Jesse apologizes to D.J. for not believing her in the first place. He explains to her why he went crazy—because he has seen alcoholism ruin people’s lives before, whether it be through celebrities or rock stars, and he does not want that to happen to D.J. In addition, when Kevin asks D.J. if it is okay to call her again, she accepts, under the condition that "the old Kevin calls". When all is said and done, and after all that D.J. has endured tonight, she, Jesse, and Danny all leave the school and head home. Meanwhile, Joey has bought Michelle a tape of children’s songs by a singer named , and Stephanie wishes Joey had not bought the tape when Michelle becomes obsessed with the song "Baby Beluga." However, Michelle has played that song so much that she eventually wears out the tape—which gives Stephanie and Joey some relief (though Stephanie herself is trying to get the song out of her head). Quotes Jesse: This is just great. I got the "Baby Beluga" dancers and I'm drinking moo juice. When did my life become a G-rated movie? ---- in D.J. and Stephanie's room... Kimmy: the phone The dance is next Friday. Don't be late. hangs up the phone Dog Face said, "Yes". D.J.: Alright! We got a band! Stephanie: Dog Face? Never heard of them. Kimmy: That's because you're in second grade and Dog Face is a high school band. Stephanie: So? The Rolling Stones are 100 and I've heard of them. D.J.: OK. What's next on our list? Kimmy: Well, this is a backwards dance. That means we have to get some guys to be our dates. Call up Kevin. D.J.: I can't. I don't have his phone number. Stephanie: Yes, you do. It's the little speed dial button with a heart drawn around it. D.J.: Stephanie! Stephanie: It's ringing.... D.J.: over and grabs the phone; in a phone operator's voice This is the phone company. Your phone works fine. Goodbye. hangs up the phone and Stephanie starts clucking like a chicken; Kimmy laughs in response to that Kimmy! Kimmy: Sorry, but sometimes she's funny. Stephanie: Hello, Kevin? D.J.: Stephanie! and Stephanie chase each other on D.J.'s bed Stephanie: being chased by D.J. on the bed This is Stephanie Tanner and I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Backwards Dance with my lovely sister, D.J. D.J.: I'm going to kill you! Stephanie: OK, bye. up the phone Kevin said yes. D.J.: smiles I'm going to hug you! Stephanie Stephanie: Teenagers. You make such a big deal out of everything. ---- and Jesse have just gotten home from the dance and are arguing about who will talk to Danny first when Danny and Joey come in Danny: Whoa, whoa, whoa – what’s going on here? D.J.: I was not drinking beer! Danny: You were not drinking what? Jesse: Danny, I saw the whole thing – she had a beer in her hand, she was waving it around, she was talkin’ about partyin’. D.J.: The other kids were drinking. I was telling them how stupid they looked! Joey: Hey, Deej, everybody makes mistakes. And we know how hard it is when the other kids are drinking, and they offer you a drink– D.J.: I know drinking is wrong! We already had this talk. That’s why I didn’t do it. I’m telling you the truth! Jesse: Oh, right. Like you were telling us the truth about your homework? And you weren’t exactly honest about this marching back-up band tonight. D.J.: That was totally different! to Danny You believe me, don’t you, Dad? Danny: I’d like to, but you do smell like beer. D.J.: Someone spilled it on me, really! Danny: D.J., go to your room. I’m gonna talk to Jesse, and then I’ll come up and talk to you. D.J.: This is so unfair! and walks a few steps away, but stops and turns to Danny, Jesse and Joey How could you take his side instead of believing your own daughter? back around and heads over to the staircase ---- D.J. and Stephanie's room Stephanie: singing Baby Beluga, Baby Belu- Oh, no. slapping her head Get out, get out, get out! D.J.: the room, crying How could they do this? I was telling the truth! I don't deserve to be treated this way; I didn't do anything! Stephanie: What didn't you do? D.J.: It doesn't matter. Nobody believes me anyway – not Jesse, not Joey, not even Dad. sobs Stephanie: I believe you, D.J.. D.J.: You do? Stephanie: Of course I do. You're my big sister. And besides that, you were looking right in my eyes. When you lie, you look at the top of my head. D.J: Thanks, Steph. hug I gotta find a way for them to believe me... ---- downstairs in the kitchen... Danny: I can't believe this is happening! She's only 13 and she's such a good kid. Joey: Danny, this could happen to any kid. There's – there's a lot of pressure on them to try drinking. Jesse: I know, and not just from other kids. You know, sometimes, these celebrities, and rock stars – you know, people these kids look up to. I mean, they're – they're making drinking look cool. I mean, they're sending the wrong message to kids. to Danny Let me tell you something! DJ is going to get the right message, OK? She's got to know that there is no drinking, period. I say we go upstairs right now and lay down the law! Danny: Jesse, wait a minute. Just sit down. does I think it's not as simple as just punishing her. I think we have to find out why DJ did it so we can decide the best way to help her. I just don't want her to be one of those kids who has to learn the hard way. comes in... Stephanie: Your attention, please! Whatever it is you said DJ did, she did not do! Joey: How do you know, Steph? Stephanie: Because she was crying. And those were not "I'm in trouble" tears. Those were "I really didn't do it" tears. Danny: I think we need to straighten this out right now. Stephanie: She's not in her room. Danny: to get upset all over again Where is she? Stephanie: She went back to the dance with Kimmy's Mom to prove she's innocent. Jesse: angry Oh great, now she sneaks out of the house without telling us?! Danny: What is going on with her? Joey: Look, you guys, I'll handle everything here. Go ahead – take off. Danny: Thanks, Joey. Stephanie Stephanie: Bye, Dad. ---- end-of-episode inspirational music plays throughout. Jesse: D.J. Well, you made it through tonight. But the sad truth is, you're going to be faced with a lot of tough decisions in your life – and not just about drinking either, but about drugs and about sex, and who knows what. I just wish you could grow up in a world where you could just enjoy being a kid. But I'm sorry, pal; that's not the way it is. So, I hope that you'll use the same good judgment that you used tonight, because I never want to see you get hurt. I love you so much. D.J.: I love you too, Uncle Jesse. hug Jesse: Let's go home, huh? Trivia *The episode title comes from Nancy Reagan's anti-drug campaign slogan " " *One of two episodes to deal with the topic of peer pressure (with the second being season seven's "Fast Friends", where Stephanie had to deal with smoking) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3